Après l'Enfer
by dry1410
Summary: Après la fin retentissante de la saison 2 . Ouais ouais, je suis en retard, je sais. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfic. Je détecte du Théltazard ...
1. Chapter 1 : Le Réveil

_Bonjour à tous ! (Badge obtenu : Première fanfic, premier bonjour)_

 _Voilà je suis toute émue, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu sortir tout ça de mon chapeau. Je suis d'ordinaire nulle avec les mots, mais l'inspiration était là._

 _Alors oui je sais je suis en retard la troisième saison viens de commencer avec le premier trailler. (Badge obtenu : Premier retard) Que voulez-vous j'aime les badges_

 _Bref trêve de plaisanterie._

 _Je fais un big-up à mon petit frère qui est mon beta. (Plein de cookies virtuels pour lui)_

 _Et à vous je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Ni l'univers ni les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** : Le réveil.

Le balancement du cheval sous lui le berçait sans pouvoir le calmer tout à fait.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il s'était réveillé de son étrange possession. Il avait peiné à rassembler ses esprits, et certains souvenirs lui échappaient encore. Une seule chose était sûre : il fallait qu'il retrouve ses compagnons et amis. Surtout un en particulier et cela lui donnait la nausée de penser à ce qu'il devrait faire alors.

 _« Arrête ! »_ se dit-il, _« Ne pense pas au futur, souviens-toi! Essaye de te rappeler. Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Et cela, c'était une bonne question.

Il respira un bon coup.

 _« D'accord … Tout a commencé avec cette horripilante prêtresse des murmures. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Magda ? Méda ? Maeda ? Peu importe au fond ! Elle avait payé son arrogance et sa désinvolture d'un éclair bien placé ! Pour une fois qu'une de mes stratégie fonctionnait ! »_

Il se mit à ricaner en se rappelant la tête des personnes présentes, y compris des aventuriers.

Après quoi, il s'était sentit très inspiré et avait tenu un discours grandiose sur la coopération.

 _« Bizarrement ils n'ont pas eu l'air très convaincu … »_ soupira-t-il.

Il faut dire que, dans le groupe, il n'était pas celui ayant la plus grande éloquence. Bob les surpassait tous dans ce domaine, et le démontrait avec une exubérante volubilité à chaque occasion.

Penser au jeune mage lui rendit les maux d'estomac qu'il avait réussi à calmer.

 _« Tu diverge encore ! Concentre-toi, bon sang ! »_

Là il s'agissait de ses derniers moments de lucidité. Les attaques successives d'une prêtresse de la terre et d'un homme de l'église des murmures l'ont envoyée dans l'inconscience. La dernière image qu'il eu fut celle de Viktor, balançant un ennemi dans les fourrés.

C'est après cela que les choses sont devenues vraiment étranges.

Cette chose qui squattais son corps et son esprit depuis qu'il était sorti du puits, avais poussé … un cri de joie. Enfin, autant qu'une chose dématérialisée le pouvais. Elle l'avait écarté et pris possession de son corps.

Théo s'était alors senti comme prisonnier. Toujours dans son corps mais détaché de celui-ci, sans contrôle. Il avait vu tous ce qui c'était passé sans comprendre, sans complètement assimiler les évènements.

Allongé sur le sol, il avait vu Bob arriver au galop sur un Brasier, bien que paniqué, complètement maitrisé. Ses flamboyantes robes ignifugées volaient derrière lui. Un tableau plutôt …

 _« Stop ! Ca suffit, recentre-toi, Théo ! »_ Se flagella-t-il. _« Où sont les autres ? »_

Viktor … Viktor devait toujours être derrière lui, il ne le voyait pas. Grunlek, déjà loin, s'éloignait. A ses cotés, un tourbillon de brume s'élevait. Shin était vraisemblablement au centre.

Nouvelle image. Il est debout cette fois. Plus de trace de Shin et Grunlek. Au loin il aperçoit Viktor et Bob sur son destrier qui s'enfuient. Et de la terre surgissent … des zombies. Et sous ses pieds un cercle d'incantation incandescent se forme.

 _« Je crois que c'est là que j'ai hurlé … en pensée Je lui ai demandé qui il était._

 _« La Mort » m'as-t-il dit, avec cette voix … qui ne peut provenir de ce monde »_

Encore un flash. Les aventuriers sont de retour. Ils semblent discuter avec « la Mort ».

Une dernière image. Bragg est devant lui, presque mort.

Ensuite, c'est le néant.

 _« Je me suis réveillé sur Lumière qui galopait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Et en me relevant je su que ce n'était pas nécessairement faux, car je vis ce que j'espérais ne jamais contempler avant de mourir »_

Cette fois Théo se senti vraiment mal.

 _« Bob a laissé le diable qui est en lui prendre le dessus. Et il a lâché L'Enfer sur terre »_

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre._

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de ce qui se serait passé d'après moi._

 _Les reviews et conseils sont les bienvenus._

 _Pleins de bisous_


	2. Chapter 2 : Les Souvenirs

**Chapitre 2 :** les souvenirs

Théo dû arrêter Lumière. Il fallait qu'il marche un peu, sinon il risquait d'être vraiment malade.

L'Enfer sur terre … Théo se senti en plein dedans.

 _« Je vais devoir tenir ma promesse. »_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _« Mais pourquoi a-tu cédé aussi tôt, Bob ? Tu n'aurais pas pu tenir une décennie ou deux de plus ? »_

Cette promesse … ce pacte qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de respecter depuis quelque années déjà.

Théo essaya de ne pas y penser, en vain. Le souvenir s'imposait à lui.

Il était encore un jeune paladin de la lumière, fraichement promu inquisiteur. Il s'était lancé à l'aventure sur les routes, malgré la désapprobation de son Eglise pour cet exercice pas assez raffiné à son goût. Mais Théo savait que derrière le faste et l'élégance des cérémonies et autres commémorations, et par delà les discours sur les valeurs morales, confrontée à l'hérésie, l'Eglise de la lumière ne s'embarrassait de rien. Or Théo, bien que fervent partisan de la lumière, n'était pas un hypocrite, et tenait à ses convictions. C'est pourquoi, pour ne pas à avoir à massacrer des enfants pour de vagues soupçons d'hérésie, il décida d'agir seul et à sa façon.

Ainsi après près d'un mois de voyage, il se retrouva dans un village près de la Tour Rouge abritant les mages du feu. L'Eglise de la lumière, bien que considérant ces mages comme des quasi-hérétique, n'était pas en conflit avec eux. C'est pourquoi quand il entra dans l'auberge du village il pensait simplement prendre du repos avant de repartir sur les routes. C'est alors, au moment de prendre son repas, qu'il entendit une conversation.

Elle provenait de deux jeunes gens, assis à la table juste à coté. D'après leurs robes Théo pensai qu'il s'agissait d'apprentis mages. Ce que confirmèrent les paroles échangé avec le patron de l'auberge qui venait les servir.

-Alors les jeunes, quelles nouvelles de la Tour Rouge ? s'exclama l'aubergiste.

\- Et bien … commença un blond.

\- Le potin du siècle ! s'écria le second, aux cheveux châtain et désordonnés.

\- Chut ! Le réprimanda le dernier apprenti aux cheveux d'ébène attachés en queue de cheval. Tu veux que toute l'auberge l'apprenne ? On n'est pas censé en parler.

\- On pourrai quand même le dire à Francis, de toute façon un truc aussi énorme ne restera pas secret bien longtemps ! Répliqua le second mage.

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit le blond, mais évite de le crier sur les toits quand même.

\- Que s'est-il donc passé de si retentissant ? interrogea alors Francis.

\- Asseyez-vous avec nous Francis, on va vous expliquer, rétorqua le mage aux cheveux noir.

Théo détourna la tête pour ne pas avoir l'air d'écouter, bien que sa curiosité aie été piqué.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce Mage dont on vous a déjà parlé ? Celui avec des idées loufoques ?

\- Celui qui pensait que le feu n'était pas que destruction ? Demanda l'aubergiste. Lui aussi venais ici, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand il était apprenti. Il m'a toujours semblé étrange.

\- Celui-là même ! Balthazar, c'est son nom.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, de son nom complet. Mais si je me souviens bien il voulait qu'on le surnomme Bob. Se rappela l'aubergiste.

\- Et bien avant-hier, il faisait l'une de ses expériences dans le labo. L'un des anciens est passé au moment ou elle a vraisemblablement raté.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors il parait qu'il aurait perdu sa concentration et sa maitrise de lui. Il se serait mis à hurler et l'ancien aurait alors vu qu'il était en train de se transformer.

\- Se transformer ?

\- Ouais, parait qu'il n'est pas humain, enfin, pas totalement.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Un demi-diable !

\- La vache ! S'exclama le patron.

Théo, qui était en train de boire faillit s'étouffer. Heureusement la surprise de l'aubergiste avait masqué sa toux.

\- Et après qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il a tenté de se justifier, en disant qu'il perdait rarement sa maitrise et rarement longtemps. Mais les anciens l'ont quand même expulsé de la Tour.

Après cela, Théo cessa d'écouter les mages. Il fini son assiette et monta dans sa chambre, le cerveau en ébullition. Un demi-diable ! S'il arrivait à l'arrêter, et à l'éliminer, il gagnerait enfin la confiance de ceux qui doutent de sa foi et de son implication dans L'Eglise de la lumière. Il était trop tard pour repartir sur les routes, il avait besoin de sommeil et il ne savait pas par où la monstruosité était partie. Il y réfléchit tout en se préparant à dormir. Trois routes (sentier devrait-il plutôt dire) partaient de ce village. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà éliminer le chemin menant à la Tour rouge, situé à un quart d'heure à pied de là. Restait deux chemins. Il venait de l'un d'eux et n'avait aucun souvenir d'une personne ressemblant à un mage du feu ayant croisé sa route. Il devrait donc emprunter la troisième route en espérant ne pas se tromper.


	3. Chapter 3 : La Promesse

_Bonjour bonsoir !_

 _Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, toujours en compagnie de notre cher Théo. Mes chapitres sont toujours plus long à chaque fois, ça me remplie de fierté. Bon les prochain seront plus ou moins long._

 _Aller, écourtons l'auto-félicitation !_

 _Je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre, pluie de cookies sur vous !_

 _Encore un big-up à mon petit frère, aujourd'hui je lui offre un pot de nutella :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** : La Promesse

C'était la cinquième journée qu'il passait à courir, ou plutôt galoper, après ce maudit demi-diable. S'il ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver rapidement, il n'était pas non plus connu pour sa patience. Heureusement, les chevauchées avec son fidèle destrier Lumière avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Il décida donc d'abandonner la poursuite au premier carrefour qu'il rencontrerai.

La nuit venait de tomber, mais, pas fatigué, le paladin progressait encore sur la route qui s'était enfoncée dans la forêt la veille. C'est alors qu'il vit sur sa droite les lueurs d'un feu de camp à travers les arbres. Prudent, il descendit de cheval et prit son épée et son bouclier avant de s'éloigner de la route, en direction du feu.

Il vit alors, dans une trouée entre les arbres, un jeune homme habillé d'une robe de mage aux couleurs du feu ; rouge, orange et jaune. Il était assit de profil par rapport à Théo et semblait dans ses pensées. Cela expliquait, en plus de l'obscurité, que ce dernier n'est pas déjà été repéré. Il en profita pour le détailler rapidement. Le jeune mage semblait roux sous la lumière du feu. Ses cheveux ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Si, de là ou il se trouvait, l'inquisiteur ne pouvait apprécier la couleur de ses yeux, il voyait que sa peau était extrêmement pale. Il semblait être de son âge.

Théo pris une grande inspiration, puis entrant dans la lumière du feu, il lança de sa voix la plus impressionnante :

\- Êtes- vous Balthazar ?

Le Mage, surprit, se leva brutalement et fit face à l'inconnu. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il répondit :

\- Lui-même ! Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Le paladin pu voir que si le demi-diable semblait être de sa taille, il était de constitution plus frêle, presque maigre.

\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg et au nom de la lumière je vous arrête !

Il s'élança alors, bouclier en avant, dans un mouvement qui, quelques années plus tard ne causera pas la mort d'une petite fille. Il percuta le mage qui s'effondra, assommé. Il contempla un instant la silhouette étalée sur le sol, se demandant comment un corps aussi malingre pouvait abriter un diable. Il se ressaisit vite et attrapant le mage l'attacha à un arbre. Il ramassa alors le plus de bois qu'il pu et l'entassa aux pieds du demi-diable, coupant même quelques branches peu épaisses d'un arbre mort à l'aide de son épée.

De retour avec son dernier chargement il vit que le mage s'était ranimé, et le regardait sans grande inquiétude.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? demanda le mage.

\- J'élimine une hérésie, démon, répondit le paladin.

\- Alors pour commencer, s'énerva le mage, on dit demi-diable, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ensuite, comment peux-tu savoir ce que je suis ? Et enfin, tu pense vraiment pourvoir m'éliminer comme ça, paladin ?

\- Les gens parlent dans les auberges. Répondit simplement le paladin en saisissant une branche enflammé du feu de camp. Le feu purifiera la terre de ta souillure.

Et le paladin en mit le feu au bucher.

\- Maintenant tu m'excuseras j'ai un cheval à aller récupérer.

Le paladin se détourna et s'éloigna en direction de la route tandis que, inexplicablement, le demi-diable était pris d'un fou rire. Dès qu'il fut sur la route il n'entendit plus rien de ce qui ce passait au campement et ça lui convenait. Aller chercher Lumière n'était en partie qu'une excuse car sa monture, bien élevée l'avait attendu et l'aurait fait encore longtemps. Ce qui l'avait fait s'éloigner était le fait que contrairement à beaucoup d'inquisiteurs, il n'appréciait pas le spectacle des buchers et des tortures, même lorsqu'il les savait nécessaires.

Il prit son temps caressant l'encolure de son cheval. Après un temps qu'il estima suffisant il revint sur ses pas. Et le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa bouche bée.

\- Mais … que … Comment ? Parvient-il néanmoins à éructer.

\- Je suis un mage du feu petit paladin ! On ne tue pas le feu par le feu.

Le mage était tranquillement assit en tailleur près du feu de camps, le bucher à peine carbonisé.

\- Petit ? S'étrangla Théo avant de se refrogner sous les éclats de rire du mage.

Puis il fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir profité pour t'enfuir ? Je me suis absenté suffisamment longtemps pour ça.

Le mage reprit son sérieux et regarda Théo et lui répondit :

\- Pour deux raisons. Premièrement, je ne pense pas être capable de te semer et te distancer suffisamment pour que tu ne me retrouve pas. Et deuxièmement …

Le demi-diable détourna les yeux et plongea son regard dans les flammes. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Et bien que Théo ne le sache pas encore, cela démontrait un certain désarroi. Théo profita de la réflexion du mage pour attacher Lumière à un arbre puis s'installa de l'autre coté du feu. Puis toujours aussi impatient il ne tarda pas à le relancer.

\- Deuxièmement ?

Ce à quoi le mage répondit par une question.

\- As-tu déjà rencontré d'autre demi-diable ?

\- Pas que je sache, répondit Théo.

\- C'est normal nous sommes très peu dans le Cratère. Beaucoup meurent durant l'adolescence, consumés par leurs propres pouvoirs quand ceux-ci se réveillent. Pour ceux qui survivent, il n'y a bien souvent que deux choix, laisser leur part diabolique prendre l'ascendant ou se suicider.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas encore fait ton choix ?

\- Si, j'ai choisis d'être au milieu. Je veux vivre mais je me battrai toujours contre le diable qui est en moi.

Théo ressenti alors une pointe de compassion pour cet homme qui menait le plus difficile des combats, celui que l'on fait contre soi-même. Mais il était hors de question de le montrer !

\- Et tu pense pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça ?

\- C'est là que je voulais en venir. Je te propose un pacte.

\- Un pacte avec le diable ! s'exclama Théo avec un léger rictus

\- La moitié d'un seulement ! s'esclaffa le mage. Mais laisse-moi finir ! Tu me laisse vivre et en échange, aucune part de moi ne t'empêchera de me tuer si mon coté diabolique prend le dessus.

Théo regarda suspicieusement le demi-diable.

\- Et tu ne pourras jamais briser ce pacte ? Après tout tu es en partie humain.

\- Si le diable prend vraiment le dessus, je n'aurai plus rien d'humain. Répondit alors gravement le mage.

Théo pris le temps de réfléchir. Il eu une pensée pour son mentor, Viktor, qui aurait crié à l'hérésie dès la mention de ce pacte. Mais le jeune inquisiteur, tout comme le demi-diable assit devant lui, avait choisi une voie différente des autres paladins de la lumière. De plus, s'il acceptait, il gagnerait un compagnon de voyage et il n'avait rien contre chasser la morne solitude qui, jusque là, l'accompagnait.

\- Très bien, Balthazar, j'accepte ton pacte !

Le mage lui offrit alors le plus étincelant des sourires.

\- Appels-moi Bob.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Plein de bisous._


	4. Chapter 4 : Pensées obsédantes

_Bonjour bonsoir !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je suis trop heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire et même à suivre ma petite histoire._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre un peu court, mais sachez que l'on est désormais à la moitié de la fiction. Et je ne pensais pas faire bien plus à la base._

 _Bon il est temps de retrouver notre aventurier préféré (ou pas) ! Juste le temps de remercier mon frère beta-lecteur, qui aujourd'hui aura de la tarte tatin et je vous laisse avec Théo._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** : Pensées obsédantes

Théo revint subitement au présent lorsqu'il déboucha sur ce qui était le matin même le campement des Églises. Le décor était tout autre à présent. Des arbres, il n'en restait que ça et là des formes calcinées, brisées. De profonds cratères causés par les météores avaient changé le cours de la rivière. A quelques endroits le feu brulait encore. L'endroit autrefois vert, était désormais noir de suie et gris de cendres.

Aucune trace de ses compagnons.

 _« Si Shin, Grun et Viktor sont morts par ta faute Bob je jure de te tuer quel que soit ta forme. Malgré que je t… que je t'apprécie beaucoup »_

Depuis quand ses sentiments pour le mage étaient devenus si confus ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était simplement mis à remarquer certains gestes et certaines expressions de Bob. Lorsqu'il riait aux éclats, de préférence à ses dépends, quand il fronçait les sourcils pour se concentrer ou lorsqu'il l'observait dormir pendant ses tours de gardes tout cela lui mettaient les intestins sans dessus-dessous, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Enfin si, il comprenait mais ne pouvait se l'avouer. Qu'il s'associe avec _lui_ pour un temps, passe encore. Surtout si la finalité c'était de le tuer. Mais ça ... Ce n'est pas qu'il soit un homme le problème. Ce genre de relation était tout à fait toléré dans ce monde. Le problème c'était que Bob était un hérétique aux yeux de son Église et de ses croyances. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier, mais l'oubliait invariablement.

 _« En plus ça risque de retenir ma main au moment de tenir ma promesse. »_ Se dit-il. _« Oublie cette idée. »_

Il se mit à la recherche d'indices pour retrouver ses amis. Il essaya vainement de se concentrer. Mais, la fatigue aidant, le visage de Bob s'interposait dans ses pensées. Il le voyait, un sourire sur ses lèvres et des rires dans les yeux. Ses cheveux ondulés, plus flamboyant que jamais, encadraient son visage à la peau si pale.

Théo jura.

 _« C'est peine perdue, c'est de penser tout court qu'il faut que j'arrête si je veux qu'il sorte de ma tête »_ soupira-t-il _« Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui? »_

Théo continuait à avancer clopin-clopant jusqu'au bout du champ de bataille. Il n'espérait pas les retrouver avant la tombée du jour dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il voulait juste trouver un coin ou il pourrait faire du feu et se reposer. Peut-être même qu'il autoriserait ces maudites pensées à l'envahir. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus que par miracle.

Le hasard le mena plus profondément dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il aperçut la lueur, d'un feu de camp.

 _« Comme lorsque cette histoire a commencé »_ se dit-il.

Pourquoi considérait-il ce moment comme le commencement ?

 _« Parce qu'il concentre tout les choix primordiaux qui m'ont mené ici … Et que cela concerne un certain mage. Maudit soit-tu ! Comment peux-tu t'imposer sans même être là ?»_

Et il semblerait que le destin ait décidé d'être clément car en s'approchant du feu il vit trois silhouettes, reconnaissables entre mille. Lui tournant le dos Shin semblait soigner Grunlek. Le soulagement l'envahit.

Mais son regard ne s'attarda guère sur eux cherchant déjà, et malgré lui, quelqu'un d'autre. Il était là près du feu, et la peur, qui avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son ventre, s'envola. Théo ne voyait que son profil.

 _« Mais bons dieux que son profil est beau ! … Arg ! Je vais cogner ma tête sur un rocher pour avoir pensé un truc pareil ! »_

Le pauvre Bob semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, encore plus pal qu'avant, ce que Théo croyait impossible. Il avait une gourde d'eau à la main, mais tremblait tellement que ce fut un miracle qu'il parvienne à la porter à ses lèvres.

 _« Mmh … Ses lèvres … Arête un peu de rêvasser et va les rejoindre imbécile ! »_

Théo fit deux pas dans le campement. Au bruit qu'il fit Bob tourna la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et le temps se figea.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas parut trop court, mais je ne me voyait pas en faire plus sur ce chapitre.  
_

 _J'aime toujours autant les reviews et les conseils._

 _Et je vous fait des bisous. A demain !_


	5. Chapter 5 :Dans la tête d'un demi-diable

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _On se retrouve pour ce qui a faillit être le dernier chapitre.  
Merci à tous de me suive toujours plus nombreux, je vois le nombre de vues doubler ou presque à chaque chapitre posté. Ça remplit mon petit cœur de joie :)_

 _Petit remerciement personnalisé à Lulukaw : Je suis contente que mes efforts pour m'améliorer se voient. Pour la guimauve, va falloir être patiente, et si tu n'a pas aimé la coupure du dernier chapitre ... 3:D._

 _Aller on passe directement aux remerciements au beta-lecteur qui n'a droit à aucun gâteau aujourd'hui (quoi ? il a dit qu'il avait plus faim!)._

 _Et moi je vous dis bonne lecture._

 _Funfact : au premier jet, ce chapitre comptait 666 mots très exactement._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** : Dans la tête d'un demi-diable

Bob ne savait plus où il en était. Certes s'il devait recommencer il agirait de même sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais le fait était là, il avait lâché la bride au monstre. Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer en se disant qu'il essayait juste de sauver ses amis, qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour un temps très court, son tourment ne le quittait pas.

 _« La vérité, c'est que j'appréhende la réaction de Théo »_

Voilà, il se l'était dit. Car il l'apprendrait tôt où tard. Et l'inquisiteur s'était déjà montré plus que tolérant pour un partisan de la lumière. Lui qui pouvait se montrer brutal et cynique, n'avait jamais été cruel. Et Bob savait que c'était loin d'être le cas de tous les inquisiteurs.

 _« Quelle ironie ! Je me suis transformé pour sauver celui qui a juré de me tuer si je le faisais. »_ Se dit le mage _« Enfin c'était aussi pour Grun et Shin »_ rajouta-il piteusement.

Mais épuisé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait détourner ses pensées bien longtemps. Elles revenaient invariablement au paladin. Il se remémorait son visage, sa mèche de cheveux noir tombant sur ses yeux bleus et lumineux. Un bandeau jaune ceignait constamment son front. Il voyait sa moue renfrogné qu'il arborait constamment avec ses compagnons, mais aussi ses traits détendus lorsqu'il dormait, son nez fin tourné vers le ciel.

 _« Comment, toi qui est si discret, peux-tu accaparer à chaque instant mon esprit ? »_ Songeait le mage.

Il ne se souvenait pas quand cela avait commencé, depuis quand son cœur avait des irrégularités à la seule pensée du paladin. Lui qui avait toujours aimé faire rire ses compagnons, ne faisait plus de pitreries que pour voir sur le visage de son ami ce rictus ou le voir soupirer d'un air désabusé. Car Bob savait pertinemment que c'était sa façon de montrer son amusement.

 _« Tu essayes de te cacher, de ne rien montrer de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu ressens, Théo. Mais c'est raté tout se voit dans tes yeux … »_

Bob aurait pu passer la journée à se remémorer l'intensité qui s'en dégageait. Il ne l'avait vraiment vu qu'une fois, il y a près d'une semaine. Ils venaient d'installer le campement pour la nuit. Le mage se livrait à son passe-temps favoris : faire rire et taquiner ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête vers Théo, il avait alors croisé son regard et s'y était fondu.

Les yeux de Théo étaient une fenêtre sur tout ce qu'il n'exprimait pas. Bob n'aurait su décrire tout ce qu'il y avait vu avant que le paladin ne détourne le regard. Tout c'était passé très vite mais Bob avait eu l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité plongé dans ces yeux que, décidément, il trouvait magnifiques, électriques.

 _« J'espère que tu t'en es sorti Théo, même si ça signifie que tu viendra me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait. »_

Bob revint brutalement au présent lorsque Shin lui fourra une gourde dans la main, en lui ordonnant de boire. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient dans une petite clairière où un feu rougeoyait. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Ses amis avaient dû le trainer jusqu'ici, tandis qu'il s'était plongé dans ses pensées. Shin retourna de l'autre coté du feu et se mit à examiner le dos de Grunlek, légèrement brulé. Le mage détourna le regard, avec une pointe de culpabilité en pensant que c'était son Enfer sur terre qui avait pu blesser le nain. Il baissa les yeux sur la gourde d'eau.

 _« Aller Bob ! Shin a raison, boire un peu ne peut que te faire du bien. »_ S'encouragea-t-il.

Mais sa main tremblait comme une feuille. Il réussit tout de même à prendre une petite gorgée.

Soudain, un bruit sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête, et le temps lui-même s'arrêta.

Bob s'était à nouveau perdu dans des yeux bleus.

* * *

 _Et voilà, encore un chapitre un peu court, la longueur revient dès le prochain chapitre. Il arrivera à une date encore inconnue. Le mois arrivant va être trop fou pour moi pour que je puisse me prononcer. N'hésitez pas à follow l'histoire pour être sur de ne pas manquer la suite.  
_

 _En attendant je vous fait des bisous et vous donne le brownie qui était destiné au beta ;)_


	6. Chapter 6 : Retrouvailles

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Aaaaah ! Ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois tant j'étais occupé de mon coté._

 _Bref comme d'hab' je vous remercie de continuer à suivre ma petite histoire qui est donc clairement une inter-saison alternative maintenant._

 _Et sans transition je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre._

 _ **PS** : Barzac tu devrais arrêter le café._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Retrouvailles

Théo était comme paralysé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était contempler cette flamme vive qui semblait habiter Bob. Le demi-diable l'avait-il ensorcelé ? En en sens peut-être, sans le vouloir, et surement même sans le savoir.

 _« Aller secoue-toi et vas les rejoindre ! »_

Théo fit deux nouveaux pas vers le camp.

\- Théo ! S'écria le mage, qui sortait visiblement, lui aussi, de sa torpeur.

Bob se remit tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et se précipita vers le paladin. Il s'effondra pratiquement sur Théo en l'étreignant.

\- Bob ! Tu sais que t'es plus lourd que tu n'y parais ? S'offusqua le paladin, qui, guère plus en forme que le mage, dû le trainer jusqu'au feu.

Shin et Grunlek, que l'exclamation de Bob avait fait se retourner, accueillirent leur ami par des bourrades dans le dos, et de larges sourires. Celui de Shin se voyait même s'il portait son masque. S'ensuivit un bref moment de joie partagé, puis tous s'assirent autour du feu. Ils se répartirent la viande séchée qui leurs restait, personne n'ayant la force de préparer un repas plus élaboré.

Au bout d'un instant Théo perdit le rictus qui lui tenait lieu de sourire.

\- Viktor ? lança-t-il, avec une appréhension qu'il n'avait su masquer tout à fait.

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent, se demandant visiblement comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Cela confirma les craintes qui avait assaillit l'inquisiteur en ne voyant nulle part son mentor.

\- Dites-moi, exigea alors le paladin d'une voix plus bourrue que jamais.

Le nain se chargea alors de raconter brièvement comment Viktor, qui avait pris la gemme de pouvoir, s'était sacrifié en la faisant exploser, mais emportant avec lui « la Mort », qui s'était transféré dans le corps de Bragg. L'explosion avais été si puissantes, que lorsqu'ils avaient pu se relever, il ne subsistait plus rien des deux protagonistes. Il tut la métamorphose de Bob, sachant que cela ne concernait que le mage et le paladin. Tout le groupe connaissait le pacte qui liait les deux hommes, et Bob n'était pas le seul à attendre avec anxiété l'éclat de colère de Théo. Pour la mort de son mentor, et la transformation de Bob.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, le paladin d'habitude si impulsif, resta un long moment à simplement contempler les flammes. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas en colère, non. En réalité, c'était la haine qui dominait son cœur. Il haïssait Viktor d'avoir essayé de respecter les dernières volontés de son père, tout en ne s'interposant pas. Il le haïssait d'avoir agit en père tout en gardant ses distance. Il le haïssait d'avoir prit une telle place dans sa vie et d'être parti, lui imposant pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ce deuil insurmontable.

 _« Mais comment haïr un mort ?_ _»_ Pensa Théo.

\- On devrait se reposer, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Il faudrait que l'on s'éloigne du champ de bataille dès demain.

Tous acquiescèrent. Aucun n'avait envie de se retrouver faces à une bande de pillards. Certains pouvaient se monter agressifs, et ils ne tarderaient pas à déferler dans l'ancien campement, tel des vautours sur une charogne. Les aventuriers n'étaient pas prêts à combattre à nouveau.

\- Vous deux, dit Grunlek en regardant le mage et l'inquisiteur, vous vous reposez, Shin et moi on s'occupe de monter la garde.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne protestèrent, preuve, s'il en était, de la fatigue qui les habitait. Néanmoins, une fois allongé, aucun ne s'endormis rapidement, trop de questions et d'interrogations accaparant leur esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Théo s'éveilla à l'odeur de viande que l'on cuisine. En ouvrant les yeux il vit Grunlek accroupi près du feu, de toute évidence en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce dernier salua son ami lorsqu'il vint se réchauffer près de feu. Salutation auquel le paladin répondit par un vague grognement. Petit à petit, Shin puis enfin Bob, toujours le dernier à se réveiller, les rejoignirent. Chacun mangea sa part en savourant le silence, le mage n'étant pas encore assez éveillé pour les assommer de son habituel bavardage. Ce matin-là pourtant c'est le malaise qui succéda à ce bref moment de quiétude, le mage restant plongé dans un étrange mutisme. Théo soupira.

 _« Ce n'est pas une matinée normale de toute façon. »_

Il se racla la gorge et lança :

\- Il faut que je retourne en arrière, pour chercher …

La gorge soudainement serrée, il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'en pensée.

 _« Chercher s'il reste quelque chose de Viktor. »_

Mais ses compagnons avaient parfaitement compris.

\- Je t'accompagne ! Dit alors Bob.

Grunlek et Shin se regardèrent, guère étonnés. Ces deux là se quittaient rarement, et Bob avaient été le plus touché par la disparition de Théo. S'ils étaient incertains sur ce qui se passait entre ces deux là, le doute était présent.

\- D'accord, allez-y, répondit le nain. On range tout avec Shin et on vous attend.

\- Non, prenez Lumière et partez devant, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre. Allez au nord, on ne doit pas trop s'éloigner de Mirage. Si vous n'êtes pas trop rapide Bob et moi on devrait pouvoir vous rattraper facilement, répliqua le paladin.

\- Bon d'accord mais faites au plus vite, mieux vaut ne pas se séparer trop longtemps, intervint alors Shin.

Sur ces paroles, Bob et Théo s'éloignèrent de leurs amis.

Quand ces deux derniers eurent disparu entre les arbres, Shin et Grunlek se dévisagèrent avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- S'ils ne profitent pas de ce moment pour se parler, je leur mets à chacun une flèche dans le talon, dit alors l'archer.

\- Dans ce cas là, fait le à proximité d'un puits, histoire d'avoir une chance de survivre, le taquina Grunlek.

\- Oh ! Ça va, hein ! Grommela le demi-élémentaire.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plu._

 _Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même, et surtout, s'il s'agit de critiques. J'essaye de m'améliorer._

 _Plein de bisouilles et d'œufs de pâques !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Les Non-dits

_Bonjour, bonsoir !  
_

 _Et bim ! Nouveau chapitre !_

 _Sinon je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter dans cette intro à part bien sûr vous remercier encore et toujours de me suivre et lire ma petite histoire._

 _Aller je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Ps_** _:_ _Moi aussi j'aime le café Barzac (surtout au Starbucks ) avec un cookie ;)_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Les Non-dits

Bob et Théo cheminèrent cote à cote, en silence. Arrivé à la plaine dévastée, Bob ne pu retenir son exclamation.

\- La Vache !

\- Quoi ? Dit le paladin, étonné. C'est toi pourtant qui as invoqué l'enfer sur terre !

\- Ouais … Pas vraiment, et j'étais un peu groggy après ça, je n'ai pas vraiment profité du spectacle, dit le mage avec un ricanement ironique. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atteins le campement où tu nous as retrouvé.

Pour qui connaissais suffisamment le mage, cette dernière phrase, énoncée avec nonchalance, dénotait une véritable inquiétude. Mais Théo, même s'il connaissait bien son compagnon, n'avait jamais été le meilleur confident avec son tact légendaire. Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules et avança vers là où il s'était évanouit, en quête d'une trace, d'un reste, d'un souvenir de celui qui fut ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un parent.

Une fine couche de cendre tapissait le sol et les quelques arbres encore debout étaient noirs de suie. Il n'y avait cependant plus aucun foyer de feu, plus la moindre petite braise. Le silence avait recouvert le camp sinistré. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un mage bavard arrive sur les lieux.

\- Et ça te gène pas plus que ça ? Demanda Bob en emboitant le pas de l'inquisiteur.

\- De quoi ? Que tu ais détruit toute une région ou que tu as forcément dû lâcher la bride au diable ?

\- Les deux.

\- Ces idiots de représentants des Églises n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Et franchement Bob si j'avais vraiment envie de te trucider, ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais une lame en travers du ventre. Mais je ne dégomme pas mes amis, enfin, pas volontairement.

Ceci, Bob l'avait déduit de lui-même, mais cela l'apaisait d'en avoir la confirmation. Néanmoins, il restait un détail qu'il ne comprenait pas : Théo ne semblait aucunement en colère. Lui qui pouvait s'énerver pour rien ou presque, semblait très calme. Le mage s'apprêtait à cuisiner son ami pour qu'il se confie, lors qu'il le vit s'accroupir, saisir quelque chose au sol et se crisper.

 _« Ce n'est plus le moment de parler. »_ Se dit Bob en soupirant intérieurement.

Il s'approcha du paladin et posa une main sur son épaule, protégé par son armure. Il regarda alors ce que Théo avait retrouvé. C'était un rond de métal, noir de suie, un peu déformé, tout juste reconnaissable. La tiare de Viktor.

Bob sentit sous sa main que Théo prenait une grande inspiration.

\- Il faudra remettre ça à l'Église de la Lumière quand on en aura enfin fini avec tout ça.

Bob acquiesça tandis que son ami se relevait.

\- Tu peux la ranger dans ta besace ? Lui dit-il en lui tendant la tiare. J'ai laissé mon ballot à Shin et Grunlek.

Bob surprit que son ami la lui confie, la rangea soigneusement à coté de ses grimoires. A ce moment là une voix les fit se retourner.

\- Bon les cocos, voilà ce que vous allez faire. Vous nous donnez ce que vous venez de trouver ainsi que le sac. Sinon vous vous retrouverez les tripes à l'air.

L'homme qui avait émis ces charmantes menaces était petit mais excessivement musclé, donnant l'impression d'être aussi haut que large. Il était vêtu de pièces d'armure en cuire élimé et disparates. Deux compères l'accompagnaient, vêtus de la même façon. C'étaient visiblement des bandits. Ou des pillards. Probablement les deux. Et celui qui avait parlé se comportait clairement comme le chef, avançant à la tête du gang.

Les deux aventuriers se regardèrent guère étonnés. L'inquisiteur leva alors une main et tapota légèrement sa tempe de son index. Bob n'avais pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Théo voulais communiquer silencieusement. Le mage ouvrit facilement une connexion mentale.

 _« - Je n'ai pas franchement envie de me battre à nouveau, on est sensé récupérer pour allez botter le cul de la guilde des intendants. T'as une idée ? demanda le paladin._

 _\- Je peux essayer de les résonner, voir de leur faire un peu peur. Ça me coutera un peu d'énergie magique mais je l'aurai récupéré demain matin._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

 _-Une transformation partielle._

 _\- Débrouille-toi pour être normal quand ils s'en iront, alors. »_

Le mage coupa la communication et se tourna vers les bandits.

\- Et pour quel raison, très cher, devrions-nous te céder nos biens ? Dit-il en avançant de deux pas.

\- Et bien voit-tu mon mignon, dit le chef des pillard en roulant des mécaniques, mes compagnon et moi faisons notre pain des endroits comme celui-ci. Mais d'habitude aucun météore ne vient détruire notre butin. Alors on ne peut accepter que des amateurs dans votre genre nous volent le peu qui reste.

\- Bon écoute l'ami, lui dit le mage avec tout son charisme, tu m'as l'air sympas, alors je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Ces météores, tu pense qu'ils sortent d'où ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais ce que sont les diables et leurs rejetons. Il y en avait un dans les parages hier. Mais regarde autour de toi, petit mage, il n'y a plus trace du moindre monstre. Répliqua le chef avec assurance.

\- Et c'est là que tu fais erreur ! Le responsable de cette dévastation est encore dans les environs. Et bien plus proche que tu ne le crois.

De la où il était, Théo ne voyait que le dos de son ami, mais les visages des pillards parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, en soupirant, se tenant prêt à agir. Heureusement, les pillards ne le virent pas se tendre, leur regard affolés braqué sur le demi-diable.

 _« Par pitié, Bob ne te foire pas pour une fois ! »_

Bob, lui, continuait de persuader par la terreur. Sa voix devenant de plus en plus grave.

\- Mais vous avez de la chance, je ne suis pas un diable de sang pur et je me sens de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse donc très exactement une minute pour disparaitre de ma vue.

Le chef essaya vainement de cacher sa peur, même si sa voix tremblait.

\- D'accord, on se casse les gars !

Une fois les pillards au loin, le mage mis quelques secondes pour se retourner et Théo pu constater que le visage de son ami était tout à fait humain. Il relâcha son épée en tentant de cacher son soulagement. Bob, voyant le geste de son ami, s'offusqua.

\- Tu ne me faisais donc pas confiance ?

\- Désolé Bob, mais dis-moi à quand remonte la dernière fois que l'un de nos plan a parfaitement fonctionné ? Répliqua de manière acerbe l'inquisiteur.

\- Ah ! C'était donc à me prêter main forte que tu te préparais, répondit le mage avec une nette ironie dans la voix, me voilà soulagé !

\- Pourquoi me poser des questions auxquelles tu as déjà les réponses ? Bon et si on s'activait, je n'ai pas envie de pister les autres toute la journée.

Le mage acquiesça à contrecœur. Il invoqua Brasier en se promettant que Théo ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu parce que j'ai galéré à l'écrire même si je suis assez contente du résultat._

 _Comme d'hab', n'hésiter pas à lâcher une petite review._

 _Pleins de bisouilles et de cookies pour vous._


	8. Chapter 8 : Un jour

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Et voilà on y est ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre. (Badge reçu : Première fin ) Et oui c'est aussi le retour des badges ^^_

 _Ceci étant fait, je vous remercie comme toujours vous, oui vous derrière votre écran, de lire et suivre cette petite histoire amateur. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été douée avec les mots, j'ai trouvé ici des gens prêt à lire avec un œil compréhensif ma prose, et à me donner conseils et encouragements. Alors vraiment et du fond du cœur : Merci !_

 _Bref je suis sûre que vous avez hâte de connaître le dénouent de la non-intrigue alors je vous dit bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** Un jour …

Les deux amis n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rejoindre leurs compagnons, ne s'étant absentés que peu de temps finalement. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Grunlek et Shin. Face à la consternation de ses amis, le mage ne pu s'empêcher de leur conter le brio avec lequel il avait mis en déroute les brigands, n'ayant même pas besoin d'enjoliver la vérité. A l'écoute de la vantardise de son compagnon, Théo ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ces deux réactions semblant tellement habituelles que l'archer et le nain se sentirent rassurés. Les choses revenaient à la normale.

Théo, lui, se sentait incroyablement gêné du contact prolongé avec le mage, nécessaire pour tenir à cheval. Heureusement il avait réussi à réduire ce contact à une main sur l'épaule de Bob depuis qu'ils étaient passés au pas.

 _« Pourquoi je suis autant embarrassé ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Certes, il n'avait jamais été du genre tactile, à l'opposé du mage. Mais monter à cheval avec un de ses compagnons ne l'avait jamais incommodé.

 _« Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu as déjà les réponses ? »_ se dit-il, en pensant avec ironie qu'il avait énoncé une phase similaire à l'homme situé devant lui, pas plus tard qu'une heure auparavant.

Le problème qui était le sien c'est que sa façon de voir le mage avait indéniablement et irrévocablement changé. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Et ça le dérangeait de moins en moins.

Par chance Shin arrêta Lumière à ce moment là.

-Tu reprends ton cheval, Théo ? Dit-il en sautant à bas de la monture. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Théo accepta avec joie, et s'empressa de descendre de Brasier. Mais dès qu'il fut sur Lumière, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait voulut que la personne qui monte derrière lui ne soit pas Grunlek.

 _« Faut savoir ! Tu veux t'éloigner ou te rapprocher de ce maudit demi-diable. »_ Se martela-t-il.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il se sentait tiraillé entre son cœur et sa tête. Le premier, le poussant vers le mage, se délectait de la chaleur qui se dégageait de celui-ci. Sa tête, elle, lui disait qu'ils étaient, trop différents, que ça ne pouvait bien finir. Un introverti et un bavard ? Un représentant de la Lumière et un fils des Enfers ? C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas encore entretués.

 _«De toute façon, lui ne me voit pas comme ça. Il ne me voit que comme le type qui le trucidera un jour. Et aucune chance que j'en parle, donc aucune chance que les choses changent »_ Soupira intérieurement le paladin.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi toute la matinée Shin faisant des allers et retours régulier, jouant ainsi les éclaireurs. Peu après midi il monta derrière Bob sur Brasier et sorti une pomme d'une de ses poches.

\- Où as-tu trouvé un pommier dans cette forêt ? Lui demanda Grunlek.

\- Il suffit de savoir où chercher, répliqua simplement le demi-élémentaire en mordant allègrement dans son fruit préféré. Je suis sensé savoir me débrouiller dans la nature les gars, vous vous rappelez ? Rajouta-t-il devant la mine ébahie de ses compagnons.

\- Bah justement non. Cette capacité là, on ne s'en souvient pas, le taquina le mage. Celle de trouver des puits et de tomber constamment dedans oui part contre.

\- Nous la nature on l'a surtout vu se rebeller contre toi, compléta Grunlek.

Tout le groupe parti à rire, même Shin esquissa un demi-sourire heureux de voir le groupe s'amuser à nouveau, même si c'était à ses dépends.

\- En parlant du loup, reprit-il, puisqu'il s'agit bien de cela, j'ai vu des traces ressemblant aux siennes. Il y a de bonne chance pour que ta bestiole traine dans les parages Gun.

\- Si c'est bien elle, elle nous rejoindra sûrement quand on se sera arrêté pour la nuit. Dit Grunlek, l'air confiant.

Le groupe avança ainsi, la bonne humeur et la camaraderie régnant en maîtres sur cette après-midi ensoleillée. Leur chemin serpentait entre les arbres, traversait parfois de brèves éclaircies. Les ombres et les lumières dansaient sous la canopée dans une valse légère. Les oiseaux, cachés dans les feuillages, sifflaient une douce mélodie, qui, mêlée aux tirades joyeuses des quatre amis formait une chanson vibrante de vie. C'était une de ces journées où l'on sentait le printemps laisser place à l'été, où la chaleur n'était pas encore étouffante. Même Théo senti ses peines et ses tourments s'apaiser, et s'autorisa à rire et plaisanter avec les autres aventuriers.

Alors qu'il restait encore plus d'une heure avant le coucher du soleil, le paladin décida de monter le camp dans la clairière qu'ils venaient de découvrir, décrétant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloigné de Mirage. Chacun s'activa alors, leur groupe étant une mécanique bien huilée. Shin et Bob allèrent récolter du bois mort et préparer le foyer où le mage allumerait un feu à la tombé de la nuit. Théo et Grunlek descendirent les paquetages du dos de Lumière, et le nain les emporta près du foyer en construction, avant d'aider au ramassage de branchages. Le paladin, lui, s'occupa de son cheval. Il le dessella, l'attacha à un arbre en veillant à lui laisser assez de marge pour qu'il puisse brouter, et lui donna une poignée d'avoine.

Une fois cela accomplit, l'inquisiteur se retourna au moment où une silhouette grise fonçait en direction de Grunlek, en oubliant pas de bousculer Shin qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire.

-Eden ! S'exclama le nain, renversé par la louve enthousiaste qui lui léchait allégement la figure.

-Sale bête ! Marmonna l'archer, l'air renfrogné.

Théo soupira, une fois de plus, en réprimant un sourire.

 _« Certaines choses ne changeront sûrement jamais. »_ Se dit-il en approchant de son sac.

Il entreprit alors la longue tache qu'était de retirer son armure. Pendant ce temps, l'archer, visiblement hérissé par la présence de la louve, s'enfonçait dans les fourrées, déclarant vouloir de la viande fraîche au dîner. Bob fouilla brièvement dans ses affaires et en retira une préparation de son invention. Il demanda alors à Grunlek de lui montrer sa brulure. Le nain repoussa alors gentiment Eden, qui alla se poser près des affaires de celui-ci. Il laissa le mage étaler une pâte jaunâtre sur sa blessure. Après cela le nain alla chercher ses outils et se mis à bricoler son bras mécaniques que la pluie de météore avait dû abîmer. Bob, lui, pris un de ses grimoires et se cala contre le tronc d'un arbre. Théo de son coté avait enfin retiré la dernière pièce de son armure. Il rangea alors soigneusement celle-ci, puis se mis en position de méditation, à l'écart de ses amis.

Il essaya de vider son esprit, mais il comprit vite que sa tentative était vaine. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient de nouveau dans sa tête, s'accrochant comme des moules sur un rocher, ou comme le lierre à un chêne. Elles l'assaillaient de toutes parts, brisant les faibles défenses qu'il avait érigées, l'emportant avec la force d'un torrent de montagne. Il entendit alors des pas approcher et se maudit de reconnaître à qui ils appartenaient.

-J'ai rarement vu de tentative de méditation aussi ratée !

-Évidement c'est plus difficile quand un idiot de mage bavard vient troubler le silence, répliqua le paladin en rouvrant les yeux.

Le mage question ne tint pas compte des paroles de son ami, sachant que c'était sa façon de cacher son trouble. Il l'avait observé de loin, faisant semblant de lire son grimoire. Il avait vu avec approbation son ami se préparer à méditer, ce qu'il faisait trop peu souvent de son avis. Mais au lieu de le voir se détendre petit à petit, comme ce devait être le cas, il avait vu le paladin se tendre un peu plus encore. C'est en le voyant esquisser une grimace qu'il avait décidé d'intervenir.

-Arrête ! On sait très bien tout les deux que tu étais loin de réussir et que si tu échoue, c'est que tu as quelque chose sur le cœur qui te bloque. Et la meilleure façon d'évacuer tout ça c'est d'en parler, répondit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur juste en face.

D'accord, c'était une façon très frontale d'aborder le problème, pas bien subtil. Mais Bob avait appris avec le temps que c'était une méthode très efficace pour évoquer les sentiments de Théo avant qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même. Ce dernier ne répondit rien se contentant de baisser les yeux.

-Es-tu en colère ? Continua le mage, bien décidé à faire parler son ami. Contre les Églises ? Contre Bragg ?

Le paladin resta obstinément muet.

-Contre moi ? Demanda alors le mage à mi-voix

\- Non Bob ! Explosa Théo à voix basse, gémissant presque. C'est contre moi que je suis furieux.

Il enfouit le visage entre ses mains, les coudes appuyé contre ses genoux, toujours assit en tailleur. Le mage se tu. Il était rare que le paladin consente à s'ouvrir, et il était encore plus rare qu'il se montre vulnérable. Bob laissa son ami prendre le temps de mettre des mots sur ses tourments, lui qui n'était pas un grand orateur. Presque une minute passa.

-Si j'étais simplement mort sous cette montagne, se décida-t-il enfin à dire, « la Mort » ne se serait pas servie de moi pour passer dans notre monde, tu n'aurais pas eu à prendre le risque de te transformer définitivement en diable … Et Viktor serai encore en vie. Alors oui je suis en colère, mais je suis furieux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de mourir à la cité des merveilles et d'avoir sauté dans ce puits de malheur.

Après cette tirade, le paladin prit une inspiration tremblante, se sentant guère mieux.

 _« Je n'aurai jamais du le dire c'est pire que tout maintenant »_ Pensa-t-il.

Bob comprenait ce que ressentait Théo. La culpabilité de simplement exister, le demi-diable connaissait.

-Écoute, lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, pour ce qui est de ma transformation, tu n'as pas à t'en sentir coupable. C'est moi qui ai choisis de le faire, et s'il le fallait je recommencerais sans hésiter un instant. Pour Viktor je ne m'avancerais pas à parler pour lui. Mais je peux te dire ce que j'ai vu le peu de temps où je l'ai connu.

Le mage était conscient qu'il abordait la partie sensible du problème, mais il voulait à tout prix consoler son ami. Le voir ainsi lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur avec une lame émoussée.

-Ce que j'ai vu, c'est quelqu'un qui, malgré ses convictions, t'a laissé choisir la façon de te débarrasser de cette hérésie qui te possédait. J'ai vu quelqu'un qui t'aimait assez pour vouloir te sauver coûte que coûte, quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour accepter de mourir en emportant un ennemi avec lui.

Le Bob repris sa respiration. Il avait senti le paladin trembler sous sa main et il hésitait à continuer. Mais il était lancé et ne pouvait se résoudre à se taire.

-Et franchement Théo, sans toi le groupe n'existe pas. Tu es notre chef celui qui fini toujours par trancher entre les différents avis. Sans toi on ne parviendrait jamais à se mettre d'accord, ne serait-ce que sur l'endroit où nous reposer. Cette lumière là, elle ne te vient pas du ciel ou de ton dieu, elle fait partie de toi.

Surprit, le paladin releva la tête et croisa le regard de son compagnon.

 _« Comment peut-il me réconforter si facilement ? Et comment peut-il me voir meilleur je ne suis ? »_ Se demanda le paladin.

Il aurait aimé dire à son ami tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit et qui risquait encore de l'empêcher de méditer. Mais il ne savait pas comment et s'était déjà assez mis à nu pour une journée, il se sentait déjà bien assez vulnérable. Mais il se sentait quand même mieux. Il respira alors à fond et se redressa.

Le mage, lui, se senti aussi soulagé ; ses paroles semblaient avoir fait leur effet. Il n'avait pu effacer totalement la colère de son ami, mais l'avait visiblement apaisé. De toute façon Théo était toujours en colère contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Bob souris et déclara :

-Je vais méditer avec toi j'en ai aussi besoin.

Théo le vit se lever et aller poser le grimoire qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Lorsqu'il revint, au lieu de se poster face à lui comme d'habitude, il se mit dos à dos avec le paladin et s'appuya contre celui-ci. Théo senti le feu l'envahir, tandis que le mage envahissait son espace personnel. Il sentit le rouge lui monter irrésistiblement aux joues. D'habitude son armure le protégeait du coté débordant de son ami. Mais à ce moment là seul leurs vêtements s'interposaient entre eux, faisant un bien piètre barrage. Seul Bob pouvait agir ainsi sans risquer de recevoir son poing en travers de la face.

-Suis ma respiration, ça va t'aider, lui dit le mage.

Théo s'efforça donc de se détendre et de respirer en même temps que son compagnon, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Et au fur et à mesure que le calme s'installait en lui, il se surprit à apprécier ce contact. Le feu ne le brulait pas. Il l'enveloppait et le réconfortait. Théo s'abandonna à cette douce chaleur. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se relâcha complètement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Bob de son coté aussi appréciait la proximité avec le paladin. Il sentait comme une formidable énergie parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, se diffusant jusque dans ses bras. Il eu l'impression de pouvoir générer des étincelles du bout de ses doigts. Le feu avait laissé place à l'électricité. Cette énergie nouvelle lui fit se sentir plus vivant que jamais, le cœur battant d'autant plus vite qu'il sentait Théo s'appuyer vraiment contre lui.

* * *

Grunlek souriait. Il avait gardé un œil sur le mage et le paladin tout en réparant son bras. Une fois son rafistolage terminé, Eden était venue s'allonger sur ses jambes, réclamant l'attention du nain. Ce dernier s'était donc mis à la caresser en observant avec satisfaction ses deux amis méditer ensemble. Il savourait ces derniers moments de quiétude avant que les choses se gâtent à nouveau. Shin revint alors avec deux lièvres, transpercé par des flèches de glaces en train de fondre. Lui aussi vit d'un bon œil la médiation de ses deux amis.

-N'est-ce pas trop mignon ? dit il en lançant au nain ses prises.

-Ouais, ricana le nain, heureusement que tu es revenu, j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Les deux compagnons préparèrent les lièvres en attendant que le mage sorte de sa transe et daigne allumer le feu, le cœur léger.

 _« Un jour je saurais comment l'exprimer.  
Un jour j'aurais le courage de te l'avouer.  
Un jour je te le chuchoterais.  
Un jour je te le dirai, tout simplement.  
Je t'aime »_

* * *

 _Et voilàààààà! C'est finiiiiiiiiiiii!  
_

 _Je me sens assez fière de ce chapitre qui est deux à trois fois plus long que les précédents. Et désolé Barzac, toute relation dans cette fic fut très platonique (un jour je m'essaierais au lemon)._

 _Sinon j'aimerais remercier personnellement tous ceux qui ont suivit/favorisé/commenté cette fiction. Donc merci à :_ _ **Myfan, Lulukaw, Barzac (meuf faut vraiment que t'arrête le café :p ), Cassilia, Dovakiin Dragonborn, O-Leanie-O, Xilopie et SunWings.**_

 _Et pour finir je suis en pleine écriture de ma prochaine fic. Quoi ? vous voulez un teaser ? Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça devrait s'appeler **Vengeance de Glace.**_

 _Pleins de bisouilles et de cookies pour vous et moi je vais dormir un peu.  
Ciao !  
_


End file.
